1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing for connector, and particularly relates to the housing for connector which is installed for use on a wire harness by employing a tape.
2. Related Background of the Invention
Conventionally, as shown in FIG. 6, a joint terminal 307 has been proposed, which is configured to include a main body portion 301 formed in a rectangular cylindrical shape, a plate-shaped male contact portion 303 that projects in a lateral direction from one side wall portion along the lateral direction in the main body portion 301, and a female contact portion 305 provided inside the main body portion 301.
It should be noted that the joint terminal 307 is configured such that it moves with respect to a joint-terminal-accommodating housing 309, and thereby the joint terminal 307 is accommodated in an accommodation hole of the joint-terminal-accommodating housing 309, and taken out from the accommodation hole.
In the joint-terminal-accommodating housing 309, a plurality of the joint terminals 307 is installed (accommodated) at the same time. The respective joint terminals 307 installed in the joint-terminal-accommodating housing 309 are arrayed in the lateral direction by being spaced from each other in a predetermined interval. Then, into a female contact portion of one joint terminal 307, a male contact portion of another joint terminal 307 enters which is located adjacent to the above-described one joint terminal 307, and the joint terminals 307 located adjacent to each other are electrically conducted to each other.
As shown in FIG. 7, there is such a case that the joint-terminal-accommodating housing 309 which has accommodated therein the joint terminals 307 is installed on a wire harness 313 by employing a tape 311.
Also, there is conventionally known a configuration in which in order to prevent positional displacements of the joint-terminal-accommodating housing 309 installed on the wire harness 313 by employing the tape 311, as shown in FIG. 9, an antiskid member 315 is wound around an outer circumference of the wire harness 313, and the joint-terminal-accommodating housing 309 is installed on a portion where the antiskid member 315 is installed (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).